Searching
by caitlan33
Summary: all the people in naruto are animals that can turn into, humans some better than others . itachi ,last of the black wolves ,is looking for a mate and will do anything to get one. itanaru. btw times, places, and ages may change.
1. searching

Searching Searching

(I do not own Naruto)

My name is Naruto; I'm ten, and a red nine tailed fox. My eyes are blue, my fur is red, and my paws are light yellow. I am (one of) the god(s) of this forest. I'm easily (one of) the best fighter. Like all the creatures in this forest I can change into a human. Unlike most of the animals I can't change as fully into a human (most keep at least one or two characteristics horns, teeth, whiskers, ect). When I change I keep one of my tails, my ears, and my human face has whisker like scars. Still I am a force to be reckoned with, believe it!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm Itachi, 15, and the last of the black wolves. My fur is black and my eyes are an onyx color, but change to red when I get angry. I am one of the strongest of the animal gods (he really is). No one has ever beaten me in battle. At the young age of nine I learned to change into a human flawlessly (not many adult animals can even do that). Later on in my life I killed all the other black wolves including my younger brother so I could test my strength, and get rid of any competition. I have been looking for a mate for two years now and have yet to find one worthy of me. After traveling to many forest with no luck I decided to come back to my birthing woods in hopes of finding someone I had missed two years ago.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lately the other animals have been talking about a black wolf in the area, which is weird because no one had seen one in two years. Everyone is worried, even Baa-Chan. she said that I should stay with her for a wile because it isn't right for a young kit like me to be alone especially if there really is a black wolf about, but I told her no thanks. There is no way I was going to stay with that old slug, believe it! Besides I'm strong enough to defend myself against some stupid wolf…or at least I think I can.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My first day back in the forest and some stupid frog spots me. I was hoping to say out of view and just scout out all the possible mates in secret, but that plan was ruined. If I ever see that darn frog again I will tear his legs off.

It has been a couple days since I was spotted and I have had no luck finding a mate. This isn't because there aren't any decent mates just none that match my standards. In order to be sure that some one is my dream mate I must see, smell, touch, and if possible fight them. So far I have only been looking because I would prefer not to be spotted again. The reason that all the tests are important is because my dream mate must be: cute, have soft well groomed fur, virgin (somehow he can tell by sent), and must be strong enough to at least partially defend themselves but that wasn't as important as the other requirements.

I was starting to get stressed about the whole situation so I was just sitting in the shade of a tree that was far away from where most of the other animals. My big paws rested beneath my head. Everything was so surreal; I could hardly keep eyes open. My eyes were less than half opened when a little fox carrying some meat trotting along not too far away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Baa-Chan didn't take it badly that I didn't want to stay with her. She even gave me a little bit of meat for my walk home. The meat tasted sweet and was very tender. I was having fun slowly chewing on my meat as I walked home. Everything was going well for a change and nothing could ruin this day for me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How strange it was to see another animal, especially one so young walking around all alone. The little fox was cute though, or at least cuter then any other animal I've seen so far. The fox looks so happy right now. I just have to see if the little fox is to my likeing…

Slowly I got up and started to stalk my prey. The little fox was totally oblivious to what was going on. At this point I was only a foot or two away from the little thing and my mouth was already watering. The little kit had a sweet sent about it. It smelt just like flowers. I can't wait mush longer, soon I will make my move.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For some reason I felt weird. It was like I was being watched, but that is strange for two reasons: one there was no one in sight, and two no one live this far in the woods except me. Some part of me was screaming to go back to baa-Chan, but by now it is too late to make it before sundown. Besides soon I will be home and I'll be safe, or at least I hope so…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is going better than I could have hoped. The kit is continuing to move farther and farther away from the safe part of the forest. If this continues then I will have no problem testing the little fox. There will be no one to disturb me.


	2. found

Chapter 2 found

Chapter 2 found

(Still don't own Naruto)

I'm starting to get really paranoid. I keep seeing things that aren't there. Every shadow, every sound makes me jump. This can't be healthy for me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I think the fox is slowly becoming aware of me. The kit has become extremely jumpy and it is very amusing. Before I thought the kit was just cute, but now I think the little thing is become even more attractive. A bit of wind just made some leaves rustle and the fox ran, but quickly tripped very a large root. I guess that's my signal to go scout it out.

As quietly as I could manage I came out of the bushes and moved toward the kit. The little fox looked surmised to see me. I rested one of my paws on the little foxes belly so it wouldn't move. The little thing began to squirm under my paw and even let go of the small peace of meat that was in its mouth a few seconds before. Slowly I put my head down into the kit's fur and took a deep whiff. The fox truly had a fantastic smell, and from what I could tell it was still a virgin. I let my head rest against the fox for a while longer before lifting my head back up. Not only did the fox a nice smell and was a virgin, but was also the softest thing I had ever touched.

The little fox was staring up at me with its perfect blue eyes. The little thing was scared, how cute. Finally I removed my foot from the fox's stomach and backed away slightly. I wonder how the fox will react.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What was with this wolf? At first I thought it was going to attack me, but then it just walks up and smells me. That is bizarre behavior for any animal, believe it! I have to admit the wolf was threatening at first, and with all the hype about how powerful black wolves are supposed to be I was utterly disappointed. Now the wolf was sitting down, what is up with that? This wolf is getting me angrier by the second. For some reason I feel as if it was getting even happier with the more pissed I became because the wolf began to wag its tail! I felt a growl begin to work up in the back of my throat. This wolf was going to get it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The little fox was growling at me, how cute. It was almost funny that it actually thought it could defeat me. I suppose it is time for my last test. This will be interesting to say the least.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Surprisingly the wolf actually got up. I got into the best fighting stance that I could and waited for the wolf to make the fist move. For a while it was silent, and then it happened. The wolf moved with extreme speed and I hardly had time to move out of the way. He had only missed me by a few inches. This wasn't going to be as easy as I thought it would be. My plan was originally to just attack and get it over with quickly, but after that first move it didn't look like that was the best of ideas. Instead I decided to just stay defensive and wait for an opening. The wolf was strong and very fast. I'm not sure how long I can last against someone of his strength.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fox wasn't that bad of a fighter, but wasn't that great of one either. If I had wanted to I could have beaten the little fox a long time ago. Instead I decided to let the fight go on. It has at least been an hour and the fox is looking exhausted. I suppose that will make it all the easer to take the kit back to my cave, and it isn't as if letting him continue to try to defeat me would hurt any.

I was starting to get uninterested in the battle, which is something I would usually never do, but I didn't think the fox would be able to actually hit me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I bit him I actually managed to bite him! That dumb wolf never saw it coming, believe it! He got districted and got just what he deserved a bite right between the neck and shoulder.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fox actually bit me…

That's…that's…perfect.

I've finally found someone…someone perfect…


	3. home

Home (don't own Naruto and never will) (btw hope you liked the other chapters)

I was breathing hard. It took all my energy just to be able to bite the wolf once. As for the wolf he looked… shocked. REALLY shocked. I guess I don't know my own strength, but that wolf deserved it. Since the wolf wasn't moving I decided to go and pick up the meat I had dropped earlier.

When I brought my head back up I noticed that everything…. everything was darker. As I looked up to see what was covering the light I saw the wolf standing completely over me. He really was a giant wolf. He laid down right on top of me, but not enough to crush me. I could have sworn as he lay down that he said the word perfect. Though I'm not sure.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So cute, so innocent, ands so mine. I couldn't help but cuddle with the fox just a little. Many would be mad at someone biting them, but with the fox I just found it so very attractive.

I rubbed my head in the fox's red fur trying to absorb every aspect of the fox into my mind forever. I nipped at the fox's ears gently not wanting to hurt my little pet. He whimpered slightly as I began to lick his tinny face. I could feel him squirm under my chest, but I didn't stop. I continued to play with my little fox as he squirmed and whimpered. I could have gone on forever like that if it wasn't for the setting sun.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I felt weird having the wolf lick my face and nip my ears. (During the first few moments I dropped my meat once again). I don't know exactly the feeling, but I was defiantly not used to it. In fact I wasn't used to anyone, or any thing for that matter, touching me. My squirms did nothing to deter the wolf either. He just kept doing what he wanted to.

The sun was starting to go down when the wolf finally stopped. He picked me up the way a mother cat would a kitten, by the fur on my neck. The wolf started to walk into the darkest part of the forest. I didn't try to squirm too much because it hurt slightly to be carried that way. It could have been worse though, the wolf could have been biting a lot harder.

I wonder where he is taking me. I hate surprises, and he tries to fight me again he'll pay. Believe it! The part of the forest I was in was supposed to never be entered. Baa-Chan always told me never to enter. Even Kiba, who was always doing dangerous things, would never come anywhere near here. This place was just plain creepy.

Then the amazing happened, the once dark, creepy forest tunes into a beautiful, friendly looking place. There were sakura trees, waterfall, and little yellow flowers growing everywhere.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm back home, and I have a mate. Today turned out to be a great day. My fox even looked less unhappy then before. I carried my fox under the waterfall, which is where my secret cave was. Then I continued to walk through the cave. The cave had a few turns and got gradually higher until you made it to the very back. That is where I slept. There was a small opening, which worked as a window, a bed of hay, pillows, and fur pelts. The way I shaped my bed almost made it look like a nest. The bottom ogf the bed was hay that was thickest around the outer rim, the center consisted mostly of fur pelts, and pillows were placed all around the edge of my bed.

There were many other paths in the cave each leading to a different room type area. There was one that I used to hold meat, keep extra pelts, one used for sitting, a room that I kept my little treasures in, and one toward the bottom that I used to bathe in. needless to say with all the different paths it was easy to get lost in the cave.

The little fox looked surprised to see the bedroom. Gently I placed him in the middle of the bed. Once again I began to snuggle with my fox. Until it occurred to me that I didn't know my kit's name. I decided it would be best to change into a human before I asked him because it looked less threatening.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The wolf changed into a human flawlessly. Not even Baa-Chan can do that. I especially can't do that. I couldn't help but think that the human version of the wolf looked attractive. He had long black hair tied back with a read string, onyx eyes, and porcine skin. The clothes that he was wearing were a tight black t-shirt, long black pants, and no shoes or sox. As he walked toward me I could feel my heart beating faster.

What is this feeling…?


	4. love?

Chap4 loveLove

(Don't own Naruto)

I sat by my little fox and began to stroke his spine softly. The last thing I wanted to do was scare my little kit, so I hummed a little lullaby. Soon the fox began to relax.

I put my head near his little ears and said in the a soft voce, "little fox…little fox would you tell me your name little fox?" he looked up at me with his big blue eyes. "Come now little fox tell me your name."

The fox opened his mouth slightly and said in the softest, sweetest voce, "N-Naruto." I scratched the back of the Naruto's ears and he leaned into my touch.

I whispered into Naruto's ear," that is a wonderful name." Gently I pulled the little Naruto into my lap. "Naruto…. little Naruto would you show me your human form?"

Naruto jumped out of my lap and turned into his human form, though it wasn't completely human. He still had one of his tails, both his ears, and had whisker like scars. Still he was cute. Naruto's human form had the same blue eyes that I loved, his skin was tan, and had beautiful blond hair that went a little past his ears. He was wearing a read button up shirt with long sleeves, and bright yellow shorts that cut off a little below his knees. I think it suited him rather well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The wolf kept staring at me and it made me feel uncomfortable. It was as if he was looking at my very soul. It was starting to get really creepy.

"Are you going to say anything Mr. wolf?" I asked after a while. It looked as if he had come out of a trance.

He smirked slightly, "I was just lost in my thoughts little Naruto." I gave him a weird look. "Oh an d by the way my name is Itachi, my little Naruto."

"Your…. HEY I DON'T BELONG TO ANNYONE! BELIEVE IT!" Itachi's smirk turned into a full on smile.

"Of course you belong to me. I clamed you as mine." Itachi continued to smile at me and I just frowned. "Now Naruto no pouting you should be happy. You get to be the mate of one of the strongest animals ever to exist, not to mention I am the last of the black wolfs."

"MATE?! I hope you know I'm only ten and too young to mate. Not only that you never even asked me if I wanted to your mate and last time I checked being someone's mate is a two part thing." I swear I'm going to kill this guy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto is so cute when he is angry. I also think it is extremely funny that he thinks that he actually has a choice in the whole mate thing.

"Naruto," I moved closer. "Do you truly want nothing to do with me?" I wrapped my arms around his tinny waste.

"I do-" I cut Naruto off with a kiss on his soft pink lips. My Naruto began to blush. He was defiantly the most adorable thing to ever walk thins earth. I rested my forehead against his.

"You were saying my little Naruto?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He kissed me that jerk! You only get one first kiss and he stole it. I was going to save that for someone special. Now all I have to do is tell him exactly what I'm thinking.

"I …I was saying…" he moved his forehead off mine and began to stroke my cheek with his hand. Why can't I say what I want to? Nothing that I think of saying is coming out.

"Naruto? Little Naruto aren't you going to say anything to me?" Itachi asked innocently. That jerk was enjoying him self! I am so going to ki-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I couldn't help myself. I just had to do it. Anyone in my situation would have done the same. There I was sitting in my bed one arm around his waist and the other was being used to raise his head so I could kiss Naruto's neck. He just looked so cute trying to formulate his words and it just happened. I went from stroking his face, to touching his chin, finally I couldn't help it anymore and I jerked his chin up and just began kissing. Things happen, or so I've heard.


	5. living together

Living together

(DON'T OWN NARUTO!)

He was kissing MY neck! How could he just do that?! Not that I minded too much…it felt sort of nice. Being held wasn't that bad either, but he didn't ask and that's not ok. Believe it! Instead of just letting him kiss me like that I decided to at least try to push him away.

No one, and I mean no one can just kiss me without asking. So I pushed as hard as I could against his chest trying to separate his mouth from MY neck.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was pushing me away. My kit didn't want me kissing him. Well he is a little young to really be able to return someone's feelings. Perhaps it is best for me to respect his boundaries, at least for now.

"Sorry," I started "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." I pulled him in closer to my chest. It felt good to hold, touch, and especially taste my kit…but if he didn't feel the same then it just didn't feel as good as it could. " If you don't want me to touch you just ask and I'll stop."

"Thanks…Itachi." My loved actually said my name. It sounded so nice when he said it. Naruto yawned into my chest. He must be getting tiered.

"It is getting late little one," I whispered into Naruto's ear. "You should go to sleep and we can talk more in the morning." Naruto nodded slightly. I laid him down under some pelts and started to walk out of the room when I heard a whimper.

"Are you leaving?" Naruto asked in a sad voice. I didn't think he wanted me to sleep with him after the whole kissing incident.

"Don't worry Naruto I will be back later tonight. I just want to do a few things before bed. It will only take a few moments I promise." Once again he whimpered. Sighing slightly I walked back over to the bed. "I suppose that I could wait to do those things until morning." I laid on the bed beside Naruto.

"Thanks Itachi." His voice really did sound like music. As I was about to close my eyes I felt Naruto huddle closer to me. He is so cute. Then the both of us drifted off to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I woke up Itachi was gone. At first I was going to take this chance to get away, but the cave was dark and creepy. Besides the bed was warm and it made me feel save. Instead I just burrowed under more of the pelts. There was no way anyone could make me come out from the pelts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was awake. I could tell because he was stirring under the pelts. After I saw how tiered he looked last night I didn't think he would wake this early. I was just gone for a little, getting him something for breakfast, and he woke up. It was probably only five thirty in the morning. Well at least I managed to get him breakfast.

"Naruto, I got you something to eat." Immediately he poked his head out. "How hungry are you?"

"I'm REALLY hungry Itachi-san. Can I have a lot of food please?" How could I say no to that. He was just too dam cute for his own good.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I guess it wasn't so bad here. Itachi gave me all the food I wanted, and he was really nice. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be his mate…no I would never be his mate. He had more of a big brother than a mate to me. When I finally finished eating I decided to talk with him again.

"So…Itachi why is it you want me to be your mate?" I asked.

He gave me a smirk. "Why wouldn't I want you as a mate? Naruto you are so cute, nice, and not a half bad fighter. For a while now I have been searching for someone exactly like you. If you do not accept me as your mate then I will choose none then to be with someone lesser." He is too good at speaking. What am I supposed to say to that? Oh sorry, I only think of you as a brother. HELL NO! Still if I tell him that I am absolutely in love with him and I want to spend my entire life with him that would be a lie. Why is it that I have to be put in this sort of position?

"I-Itachi…" I paused. " I don't think that I…."

"You don't know if you love me. I know you are a bit young for all this, but I'll wait as long as it takes." Itachi reached out to hold my hand. For a moment he just held it saying nothing. "Naruto just stay with me for one year, and if you still don't feel anything then I'll leave you alone forever." He was just staring at me waiting for me to answer. Well it wouldn't be that bad to stay with Itachi…

"fine, I'll live with you."


	6. Chapter 6

A year to remember

A year to remember

(1 week later first impressions of the two)

My Naruto was living with me! There was no one to take him away from me and he was going to stay with me for a whole year. Life is great, no perfect. Every day is even better than the last and I wouldn't change anything about my life right now. I have never been so happy in my entire life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thing are going well…I guess. Every day is nice. I suppose there are a few things I might change, but for the most part things are fine the way they are. I have never met some one like Itachi in my entire life, and I'm not sure if that is a good thing. He is happy just being around me. It isn't something I am used to. The other animals around the forest sure didn't treat me that way. They were mean, vicious actually. That is why I lived so far away from them. I've never had someone want to be around me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My Naruto seems happy to be here, but I still have the feeling that he wants something more. I don't know what he wants though. I feed him whatever food he wants, I let him sleep as long as he wants, leave whenever he wants, give him space, and do what he wants. What else could he want?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wish Itachi would talk with me more. I get what ever I want, but he hardly says anything to me. He gives me so much space. For some reason I wish he would just be a little closer. The only time we really talk is right before bed. The only time he ever dares to touch me is when I snuggle with him before I go to bed. He doesn't even call me his after that first night, but I don't know why.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't want to pressure Naruto into loving me. I want it to come naturally like the feeling came to me. Naruto didn't like my behavior the first night so for him I stay away. For him. …Everything I do is for him…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's it! I can't take it anymore. This silence is getting on my last nerve. If that stupid wolf doesn't change soon I'll kill him. Believe it! There is too much space. He keeps asking me how I feel or if I need anything. Can't he be more real?

Later that evening…

At the moment I was in my human form on the bed. Itachi was in his human form too and he was sitting on the edge of the bed like he always did. I couldn't help but wave my tail furiously. Just a few moments more of this and I'll crack. All he has to do is ask me that same annoying question and he is dead.

"Naruto…" Itachi started. "Are you feeling alright? Can I get you something?" THAT'S IT! I jumped at Itachi pushing him down on the ground.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP ASKING ME THAT!" I yelled. "Do you know how annoying that is?"

"But Naruto…all I want is for you to be happy. I was just trying to make you happy."

"Make me happy? What do you know about what makes me happy?!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I thought I was making him happy. He seemed fine I know I was happy.

"Naruto…" I couldn't make the words. It was hard for me to talk about how I felt about him. "Naruto … I love you and after that first night I thought it was what you wanted. I don't, nor will I ever try to pressure you into something." Naruto wasn't saying anything. He was just there holding me to the floor. If he didn't say anything I'm afraid my heart would break. For once in my life I told someone how I felt, and for once in my life I was afraid.

Then Naruto finally said something. "Thanks for telling me that …Itachi." It was silent as Naruto crawled back into the bed. "I'm tired and there is a lot I want to think about…so I'm going to go to bed. C-can…can we talk in the morning?" I slowly got up and went over to where Naruto was sitting.

"Of course we can Naruto." I kissed him genteelly on the forehead. "Good night we'll talk in the morning."


	7. Chapter 7

Mutual feelings

Mutual feelings

I felt bad. How could I have said something like that? All Itachi wants is for me to be happy. Me and my dumb mouth! Itachi didn't sleep with me last night. I really wanted him to though. Maybe during the night I could have "accidentally" snuggled up with him. Then in the morning I could have apologized for snuggling, and yesterday, then the two of us would have been fine. Instead he went off as soon as he had kissed my forehead, so know I'm just hiding out under all the pelts trying to think of something to say. I just hope he doesn't know I was awake yet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wonder when Naruto is going to wake up. It is noon now. How much longer can he sleep? All this waiting is killing me and I want to know if he has forgiven me. Last night, instead of sleeping, I was trying to think of a good apology. Nothing came to me though. My head is starting to hurt from all this stress.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I better go off and find Itachi. If I continue to wait he might get even angrier with me. The only thing is…what if he doesn't want to listen? What if he doesn't want me to be his mate anymore? Everyone would always tell me how pathetic I was. Who would want a pathetic mate? Why did Itachi even pick me? I'm short tempered, not that nice looking, weak, small, and not to mention pathetic. What am I supposed to say: hey sorry I snapped at you. I'm just a short tempered, small, pathetic fox. Will you take me back? This just stinks.

I couldn't take thinking about it any more. All I have to do is go and tell him how I feel, so I went running off to find Itachi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto may not forgive me completely, but if I just sit here then nothing will happen. I just have to tell him how I feel, so I went running off to Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi wasn't in the sitting room like he usually is. Where could he have gone? I continued running to try to find Itachi. Maybe he was in the eating room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto wasn't in the bedroom. Where could he have gone? I continued running to try to find Naruto. Maybe he was in the eating room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was running as fast as my legs would take me. Itachi had to know how I felt he just had to. Then I heard footsteps. It must be him.

"Itachi!!" I yelled as I continued running.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto yelled my name. Maybe he was in trouble. What if he got hurt? I began to run even faster toward the eating room.

"I'm coming Naruto!" I yelled as I continued running.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just one corner then I'll be able to see Itachi. Just one corner and I can tell him how I feel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just one corner until I can see Naruto. One corner until I can tell him how I feel about him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CRASH!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I just hit Itachi! How is he eve going to forgive me?! I'm such an idiot.

"Sorry Itachi-san!" I said slightly blushing. "I didn't mean to hit you."

"No Naruto it is all my fault," said Itachi. "I heard you call my name and I got worried."

"I didn't mean to worry you Itachi." I could feel myself blushing harder. "I just wanted to find you. There is something I want to tell you Itachi-san…"

"Wait Naruto before you say anything there is something I must tell you…" no he is going to say he doesn't want me anymore. I better say what I came here to say….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto is going to say he doesn't want me. I better say what I came here to say….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Unison)

"I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto loves me? He actually loves me? I thought he was mad.

"I over reacted earlier." Naruto was blushing. He continued, " I like being around you…I was just mad that you weren't talking or even touching me. I liked it when you kissed me that first night. I liked having someone want me for once…and…" Naruto began to cry. I went over to my Naruto and held him close.

"I'm liked kissing you too Naruto. I didn't want to force myself upon you. All I wanted was for you to like me on your own terms. Please don't cry my little Naruto. It makes me sad to see you sad." Naruto looked up at me with his big blue eyes. tears were still going down his face. I kissed away every last one.

"Can I stay with you forever Itachi?" Naruto asked when I finished kissing his tears.

"I don't see any problem with that." I couldn't help but smile. "I wouldn't mind if you stayed." Naruto's ears perked up a bit and he smiled. Life truly was perfect at that moment.


	8. Chapter 8

Perfection

Perfection

(Couple months later)

Everything was perfect. Wow that sounds like something Itachi would say. Every day is wonderful. Itachi and I talk constantly. We can never run out of things to say to each other. Itachi is constantly telling me how much he loves me and how happy he is that I am staying with him. We also kiss a lot. Itachi just tastes so good! He is always saying how guilty he feels for "taking advantage" of someone so young, but it's not like I'm resisting. I never want to leave Itachi's side, and soon it would be mating season. There was just one thing…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and I were talking yesterday. He knows just as well as I that mating season is coming up soon. At first I figured he just wanted to tell me he was too young for the whole mating thing, but what he said utterly surprised me.

"Itachi-san…" he paused. "If you want to mate with me you have to ask Baa-Chan first." He wanted me to ask a slug if I a black wolf could mate with my Naruto. Some how Naruto had convinced me to do as he asked. We were to go later tomorrow. The things I do for love.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tomorrow I get to see Baa-Chan again! I can't wait. It has been so long since I have seen her. Before Itachi, Baa-Chan was the only person who cared for me. She must be so worried about me. I've been living here with Itachi so long, and I haven't visited anyone. I wonder how Hinata (deer), Shikamaru (sheep), Choji (cow), and Ino (pig) are doing. Out here there is no way for me to get any news.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Next day)

Today is the day. For some reason I don't think this will go as well as Naruto thinks it will. Naruto is just too innocent for his own good. At least he is happy though. The whole way there he has been yelling Baa-Chan at the top of his lungs. The two of us have been walking toward where the snail lives. Black wolves aren't exactly the most common things to see. I thought it would be best to blend in, but Naruto's yelling wasn't helping with that plan. How could I blame him though? He has been in the middle of nowhere for the past few months.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We were finally here! Finally at Baa-Chan's home. She lived in a bid, dead, tree near a bunch or bushes. I was just so happy to be back in the place I grew up. Itachi on the other hand didn't seem too happy.

"Baa-Chan!" I called out. "Are you home Baa-Chan?" slowly, like how most slugs move, Baa-Chan came out and stopped by Naruto's feet.

"Naruto?" said Baa-Chan in a surprised voice. "I thought you had been killed. With the rumors of the black wolf …" she stopped and looked past Naruto. I followed her gaze all the way back to Itachi.

"Oh, this is Itachi Baa-Chan. He came here to ask you something."

"Naruto…do you know what he is?"

I nodded. "He is a black wolf."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She didn't even know me and she hated me. I knew this sort of thing would happen. Currently Naruto was trying to explain that he hadn't been kidnapped, and how I wasn't actually bad. His attempts to clear my name weren't working that well though. Finally I decided to join the conversation.

"Naruto and I love each other! I came here to ask if I could mate with him!" I yelled over the two. Both of them were staring at me mouth gaped open. Perhaps I could have done that more smoothly. Naruto was going to be so mad at me.

"What!?" yelled the snail. "Naruto this can't be true!" Naruto was silent.

"I'm afraid it is." I wrapped one of my arms around Naruto's waist. "So do you agree to our mating?"

"Hell no! Naruto is too young for such things." She was really blunt. "Besides you are a murderer I would never allow Naruto to be with someone like you!"

"Aww but Baa-Chan!"

"Don't aww Baa-Chan me. You are too young to know what love is and far too young for mating." Naruto frowned. What the slug was saying was actually affecting him.

"Don't judge me for my past. I am the perfect mate and I'll do anything to prove it!"

"Oh is that so? Well how about you prove it with a little test?"

"Anything as long as you agree to let Naruto and I be together.

"I agree to your terms. Now my condition is that you have to go to my friend's house in the land of snow for three years without contacting Naruto in any way shape or form. Then when you come back, that is if you come back, and Naruto still loves you I will allow you two to be together."


	9. alone for now

Alone for now

Alone for now

Three years without Itachi…I can't believe this happened. I didn't even get to say goodbye. According to Itachi's agreement he had to start immediately. How am I supposed to live a whole year without him? All night I was crying. Baa-Chan tried to comfort me, but it didn't work. She kept saying that I could do better, but Itachi was perfect. Now instead of living happily with Itachi I had to stay with Baa-Chan being totally depressed. Every moment I was without Itachi I felt a part of me die. How am I supposed to survive three years?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was crying when I left. It was hard to leave him like that, but it was necessary. When I come back in three years we can continue where we left off. We can live the rest of our lives together. Naruto be patient, I promise I will return.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Naruto's birthday)

Itachi missed my birthday. He would miss two more before he would come back. Baa-Chan threw me a little party. Ino, Hinata, Choji, and Shikimaru were all there. Everyone was happy except me. I was too sad about Itachi leaving to be happy. No one knew about Itachi, or what happened between us because Baa-Chan said not to say anything.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It is cold over here .The slug's friend ended up being a polar bear. A mean polar bear I might add. I felt bad for missing Naruto's birthday. If I had been there I would have made that his best birthday the best he had ever had.

It is so cold over here…. It is so very cold. It is so hard to think in the cold. My mind is jumbled. I was just thinking about Naruto, and then the cold distracted me. Why is it so dam cold here anyway? I hope Naruto is doing better than I am in this frozen wasteland.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi I hope your doing all right. I heard it was really cold in the land of snow. Hopefully your fur is thick enough to withstand the cold. I swear if you freeze to death I will kill you.

I miss your kisses Itachi. I want you to come back soon and give me lots of kisses and hugs. When you come back you better hug me so tightly that it hurts, but not tight enough to actually break my bones. Itachi when you come back you better kiss me like you won't see me ever again even though we will be spending the rest of our lives together.

If you don't come back Itachi I'll die. If you don't come back…I'll kill myself. Itachi stay alive for me. Stay hopeful because when you come back we can live happily ever after. We can leave everyone. It could be just the two of us all alone , like it was before, for the rest of our lives.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Food is so hard to find around here. Having a giant polar bear eating everything that moves doesn't help either. I'm practically starving out here. These living conditions are making me tougher. Blasting winds, weather below zero, and hardly any food can do that to a man. I'm tempted to kill and eat it I'm getting so hungry.

The polar bear is always grumpy. He is huge too. I have yet to understand how he can be so big with such a small amount of food around. The bear hardly talks, which I find strange because of how accustom I had become with Naruto talking 24/7. The bear also sleeps a lot.

Here in the land of snow everything gets darker sooner. There are only a few hours of sun every day. I don't know how anyone can stand it. Now I know why people say that you're as cold and dark as the land of snow. It is so unpleasant around here.

Naruto I hope that you are doing all right without me. Be good until I get back, and I will be back. Everything will be just like it was before only better I promise. Keep thinking about me and don't ever forget how much I love you.


	10. coming back

Coming back

Coming back

(Three years after Itachi left)

Itachi should have been here by now. Today is the day he should be back. Maybe he is just running late…yeah he is just running late that's all. He must be tired after all that time in the land of snow. He wouldn't die in the land of snow. He couldn't have…could he? No Itachi is really strong. Itachi is the strongest person I have ever meet.

I can't wait for him to come back. We are coning to have so much fun together. He is going to have to do something really nice because he missed my birthday more than once. I'm sure he has something really nice planed. Something that the two of can enjoy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

…………………..………N...Naruto…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Two weeks later)

Itachi where are you? It's been two weeks. You haven't forgotten about me have you? Hurry back Itachi. Baa-Chan is going to set me up with someone else if you don't come soon. If you don't come then I'll kill myself. Itachi you better still be alive!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

……………………………………….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Naruto," said Baa-Chan in a sweet voice. "Naruto mating season is coming up. Anyone spark your interest? You are thirteen now. I think that that is a decent age to mate. Naruto…?"

"Leave me alone Baa-Chan. I don't feel like talking right now." The old slug was starting to annoy me. All I wanted to do was sit in the grass and try to not think about Itachi.

"Naruto he isn't coming back. There is no way he could have survived three winters in the land of snow. Only animals born there can survive. Forget about him."

"Baa-Chan I loved him. How am I supposed to forget him? How am I supposed to live without him?"

"For the past three years you have been living without him! You have survived Naruto. All you have to do is continue living!"

"The only reason I survived was because I thought he was coming back!" I yelled. "He was my only love Baa-Chan! I will die without him."

"Naruto stop being so childish! He was your first love that much is true, but in life your first love doesn't have to be your last. Tell me Naruto would he want you to be sad for the rest of your life or would he want you to be happy?"

"He…he would want me to be happy." I said reluctantly.

"That is better Naruto. I have planed for you to meet a nice young wolf, since you seem to fancy them, at noon tonight at the flower field. His name is Neji and he is a white wolf. Do you have all that Naruto?" I nodded. "good, now get ready you only have an hour."

Itachi if you are still alive then I want to say I'm sorry. I waited for you I really did. I've been sad for so long without you. For once in three years I just want to be happy, even if it is only for a little. I still love you Itachi and I always will.

(One hour later at the flower field)

Well there he was in his human form. Neji the brown wolf. I suppose he was attractive. He had long brown hair and big grayish eyes. Neji wasn't that bad at changing into a human either. All he had were his wolf ears. Neji waved at me from a distance, and I waved back half-heartedly. We both walked toward one another until we were face to face.

"Well hello their Naruto," he smiled. "The slug didn't tell me you were so pretty."

"Thanks for the complement," I smiled back. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad. "So tell me about yourself Neji." He sat down and gestured for me to sit down and I did.

"Well I am an excellent fighter," he paused. " I'm actually really boring to hear about Naruto. Why don't you tell me about yourself instead?"

"Sure Neji. Lets see…I'm thirteen, love to talk, and eat." He nodded and waited for me to continue. "And…. I hate to see my friends get hurt, but I like to see them succeed." I noticed that Neji was getting closer. "Um…Neji? What are you doing?"

"Nothing Naruto," he said as he leaned in closer. I moved back a bit.

"Your making me feel uncomfortable. Would you please stop?" he didn't stop though. Neji kept coming closer to the point where his forehead rested on mine.

"Naruto I know about Itachi. I know how he was supposed to come back and be your mate. The slug told me all about him and how hurt he left you." I couldn't think of anything to say. How could Baa-Chan tell him about Itachi? "Naruto I could make a good mate for you."

"Neji I think that is…sweet that you want to be my mate, but I'm just not ready." I pushed Neji away slightly. "I think I better be gong back home." As I was getting up something pulled me back down. It was Neji who did it. He was holding my arm so tight it hurt.

"Naruto he was a murderer! He kidnapped you and forced you to love him. Can't you see that he was wrong for you? I can take care of you and give you a normal life. Naruto forget about him an d be my mate." With that Neji pressed his lips to mine. He didn't stop there though. He started to kiss down my neck and put his hand up the bottom of my shirt.

"Neji stop! I don't want to do this!" I pleaded, but he didn't listen. I didn't want this to happen. Not like this. Tears began to stream down my face. I kept trying to push him off, but he was too strong for me. I really wish Itachi were here…

"GET OFF OF HIM YOU BASTARD!" yelled a voice. Neji was quickly pulled from me and thrown across the field. When I opened my eyes I saw my love, Itachi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Naruto," I paused. He looked better then I had remembered. "I'm sorry I'm late. Please forgive me." Naruto was still crying, but he smiled.

"You came back… how could I not forgive you?" I picked up my Naruto. Nothing would ever separate us again. I had already talked with that stupid old slug and she agreed to Naruto and I just as she had promised three years ago. I carried Naruto all the way back to my cave not wanting to let him go ever again. We talked for hours. There was so much I had missed out on. Naruto had grown up while I was away. His face was more defined and I felt bad for missing out on it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi was back. He seemed sad though. I just wanted to make him feel better, so as we were sitting in bed together I decided to say something.

"You do know that guy kissed me on the lips, right?" he nodded. "He also kissed my neck and touched me without my permission."

"Do you want me to kill him?"

I shook my head. "No, but you can do one thing for me Itachi…" he looked confused.

"What is it Naruto? You know I would do anything for you."

"I need something to help me forget about him kissing and touching me. Do you know anything that will work?"

Itachi smirked. "I might know one thing that might work…" he kissed me gently on the lips. "Did that help?"

"A little…maybe if you continued I might forget." Itachi kissed me harder on the lips this time. I parted my lips slightly and Itachi slid histongue into my mouth. It felt good; then again it always felt good when Itachi kissed me. Slowly Itachi laid me down and began kissing my neck. How did I manage to survive so long without this? Well now I won't ever have to again. A slight whimper escaped my lips as Itachi bit the bottom f my ear.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Itachi.

"I was thinking about how much I missed this while you were away." He kissed me again on the lips.

"I'll never leave you again Naruto…I promise."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It's over! Wow that was fun. Hope you all enjoyed the story. I'll write another story soon. Bye bye for now.


	11. aurthor note

Author note:

Author note:

Thanks for reading the entire story. I loved reading everyone's reviews. I suppose that chapter ten was the end even thought I was considering either adding more to the last chap (lemon) or making another chapter. As everyone who has read the last chapter left off with Naruto and Itachi kissing. I figured by ending the story like that would make everyone think about what happens next? Being fans of itanaru, and more, I figured your fantasy about what happened later that night would be far better than anything that I could have written. In future stories I will try my hand at stories with lovemaking.

Oh and to answer a question from earlier "did you already have this written somewhere or did you just type it from your head?" I actually did just make it from my head. I had been a itanaru fan for a while and I finally mustered up the courage to write a story. After reading many stories I had a few ideas though. Hope everyone reads other stories I will write in the near future.


End file.
